


Roller Derby

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Get Your Words Out Bingo 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke are visiting a sporting event together with their foster son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Derby

**Author's Note:**

> This story slightly refers to two others stories I've written: [Mindless self indulgence](http://prisca1960.livejournal.com/158405.html) and [Andy](http://prisca1960.livejournal.com/169011.html) \- but it's not nessassary that you read these two to understand what's going on here.

Casey was sitting at his desk, looking through his mail. There was an advertising for this exclusive new club in Columbus; into the trash with it. Casey had never been interested in clubbing and Zeke had changed his life completely. For him and for Andy.

A ten-year-old boy who had been regularly neglected by his parents, so finally the youth welfare had to step in. Actually only a job for Zeke; as a social worker he had to face a lot and it always drove him crazy when children were involved. He had had a special connection with Andy from the beginning. The boy did remind him a lot of himself, alone, angry, withdrawn, distrustful against everyone.

Casey smiled when he did remember this afternoon when Zeke had taken him home. Which was actually not allowed. But it had been the breakthrough, for the first time Andy had been ready to open up a bit more. Even the guardianship court had finally acknowledged the positive development and agreed that Andy could stay with them at least for the next months. All this was almost two years ago now, Andy had turned into a smart, happy boy with a lot of friends and they had decided to make the next step. Adoption. It was about time to make it official. Casey knew well enough that the thought, to lose Andy after all this time, drove Zeke crazy. Which wouldn't happen, Casey was sure about this, but he had always been the more optimistic one of them.

Still lost in thoughts Casey turned back to the papers in front of him. Two bills which needed to be paid. Luckily also an inquiry for a photo shoot by a large hotel chain, not what he loved to do, but it would bring in the money he needed to keep the little photo studio running he had opened last year. One day, at least he hoped so, he would be able to be a bit more picky.

Finally, there was only one letter left. Casey smiled. Stokely. How long was it that they had heard from their friend? She had been on a 3-month tour with her band, Mindless Self Indulgence, her farewell tour. After this, she planned to leave the band. Stokely was like that, she always needed to try out something new.

Casey tore the envelope open and skimmed through the letter. Then he giggled loud.  
"Zeke!"

His boyfriend looked up from the car magazine he was leafing through.  
"Hm?"

"What do you think about Roller Derby?"

"About what?"  
Zeke looked confused.

"You know, two teams of five members on roller blades, fighting for points. The sport is mostly played by women nowadays."

"Baseball is a sport, Casey. Roller Derby is all just a show."

"At the beginning, yes," he admitted.  
"1940 it was more a skating marathon and very rough. Later it turned into a show like Wrestling. But nowadays there are real leagues with strict rules. It's more about athleticism and aesthetic style ... combined with some hot girls.

In my opinion, these girls are much more enthusiastic than many a baseball player."

Zeke smirked.  
"And wherefrom do you know all this? You never were interested in any sport. And neither in girls."

Casey laughed.  
"An article I did write for the school magazine together with Delilah. I thought I would hate it but it was cool. It's so not a big surprise that Stokes falls for it."

"Stokes?"  
Zeke frowned at this sudden change of subject.

"Yeah. She joined the team of the Wild Akron Tigers last month."

"Oh shit!"  
Zeke rolled his eyes.  
"She is what ... 23 years old? When will she ever grow up? First a punk band and now this."

"Well, not everyone can turn into a respectable family guy," Casey teased him, thinking about Zeke's wild past where he had been the king at Herrington High with all the bells and whistles.

"Shut up!"  
Zeke chuckled.  
"That's all your fault."

+++

Zeke looked around in the big stadium, usually, he came here to visit the games of the Ohio Hoopsters. But today not an interesting basketball ball match was waiting for him; the playing field was covered with wooden planks, an oval course was marked, in the middle of the track a box with benches.

Some young girls on roller skates, wearing green-yellow tricots and shorts or dark red ones, pretty tight and much too sexy. The logo of the Wild Akron Tigers, two rollerskates on an Ace of Hearts. The opposing team was called Baroque City Rollers, their logo was simple, only a golden ring with the name of the team in the middle. On the back of every tricot a number and a fancy name: Wild Tiger Lily, Supergirl72 or Sexy Tammy.

"Holy shit," muttered Zeke.  
"What a circus!"

Casey chuckled without taking his camera down. Sometimes he did go to a game together with Zeke and Andy, but never before he had enjoyed a visit to the stadium that much.

"Wait until Stokes shows up. Her name is brilliant."

"I bet. Just hope that her tricot won't be as tight as Tiger Lily's. I always expect her tits jumping out every moment."

Casey couldn't hide a wide grin.  
"What, you don't like that?"

Zeke huffed.  
"I just wonder if it was a good idea to take Andy here. Where did he go anyway?"

"He said, he wants to look for Stokes."

"Hopefully not in the locker room."

Casey laughed.  
"Calm down, Zeke, he turns ten next week. I don't think that he's interested in tight tricots ... or what they hide."

"How can you be so sure? Last week I found him in the garage, leafing through a porn magazine."

"Hm. Be glad that he didn't discover your videos. Maybe it's about time to get rid of your old stuff?"

"Oh ... well .."  
Zeke coughed slightly. And it was a welcome distraction when he noticed the boy coming down the stairs from the bleachers.  
"Hey, Andy, there you are. So, do you have fun?"

"Yeah, it's great."  
His eyes were sparkling hilariously, the wide grin on his face spoke volumes.  
"I met Stokes. But not the others, Stokes says they are already in the locker room, preparing for the match. But afterward, she wants me to come and meet some of them. Maybe I can get some autographs. On my arm, like a tattoo. Tattoos are cool."

"Getting a tattoo hurts like hell," Zeke growled and Casey chuckled again, ignoring the killing glance Zeke threw at him.

Andy stayed underwhelmed, much too busy with watching all the skater gathering on the track now for a last short briefing. He hooted loudly when he discovered Stokely among of them. She turned around and waved. And Zeke could finally read her name on the tricot: Gothic Roller Bitch. He couldn't suppress a grin; yes, that was perfect for the wild, adventurous young woman.

The speaker in the stadium announced that the first match of this day would begin in a few minutes. Excited Andy jumped up and down and pointed at the track where the first ten skaters, five from every team, took their places.

"There's Penny Jenny," he explained.  
"She is the jammer of the Tigers in this round, every time she passes the opponent, she makes a point for the team. Stokes is one of the blockers, they will hinder the jammer of the Baroque City Rollers to make more points than Jenny.

Body checks are okay, but you are not allowed to attack the head or the knees. If you do, it's a foul and you will have to go into the penalty box for 30 seconds. It's the box in the middle of the track, see?

Every round will last two minutes, after this there is a small break and the teams can change the runner."

Andy stopped his explanations slightly out of breath and Casey laughed.  
"I see, you made your homework and learned all about the rules. I just hope you could save some time for biology too. Remember the test next Monday?"

Andy shrugged.  
"Photosynthesis," he said.  
"That's easy stuff."

Then he turned back to the oval track because the stadium speaker had just announced the start of the first round.

+++

About 90 minutes later the Wild Akron Tigers could celebrate the victory. To Zeke's relief, it hadn't been as rough as expected. Of course, there had been some wild pushing, jostling and shoving which had caused the one or the other bruise and bodily harm, nothing serious, though, which needed medical treatment.

Only when Stokely fell hard once, Andy had looked shocked for a moment. But the girl did stand up on her own, had waved at them reassuring and only a minute later she was back on the track again, helping her team to make the game-deciding points.

After the game the Akron Tigers stayed on the track for quite a while, the fans cheered and hooted loud; at the end, Casey was sure that he would be deaf for the rest of the day because of Andy's wild shouting and yelling. But finally it was over and the stadium started to empty out.

Stokely was waiting for them downstairs, already changed into jeans and a black shirt, a wide grin on her face.

"That was a great start into the season," she said, after giving Casey a hearty hug and patting Zeke on his back.  
"We are going to celebrate a bit in a pub nearby. I hope you will come with us? The girls can't wait to get to know their biggest fan."  
She grinned at Andy and the boy squealed with glee.

"Coool! Can we, Zeke, can we go? Please?"

Zeke laughed.  
"Fine," he gave in.  
"For half an hour. And you will help me tomorrow clearing out the garden house."

"Sure thing."  
Andy grinned even wider.  
"Ähm, Stokes? Will Tiger Lily be there, too," he asked, not able to hide the slight blushing on his cheeks.

Stokely chuckled.  
"Oh. I see, you like her, hm?"

Andy shrugged, trying hard to look innocent.  
"She is kinda hot."

Casey couldn't help it, he burst into laughter while Zeke breathed in sharply, the picture of the tall, slender girl with the long brown curls and small tattoos on her upper arms still in his mind. Stokes grinned wide and winked at him.

"You know, this boy reminds me of someone I knew at Highschool once," she said.  
"I'm sure you will still have a lot of fun with him."

**Author's Note:**

> written for Get your words out - Bingo 2016
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
